


Rough Day

by thesoulofchaos



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: It makes no sense to Chloe that they all use the same types of ridiculous metaphors.





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018, 12 Days of Christmas challenge

“Rough day?”, Maize’s face appeared above her and Chloe nearly jumped off the couch she had collapsed onto as soon as she’d got inside the house.

“What have I told you about…”, and Chloe sighed as she flumped back down into the cushions. After all, they’d had this conversation about fifty times already, about not sneaking up on people, and it hadn’t sunk in yet so what were the chances of the fifty-first time sinking in?

“Something like that”, Chloe groaned and she grumbled as Maize jumped over the sofa and lifted up Chloe’s legs so she could sit down. Only a little though, because Chloe wasn’t entirely adverse to having her legs in Maize’s lap and receiving some rarely received attention from the bounty hunter. Not that she’d tell Maize that - God no.

“Want to talk about it?”, Maize asked.

“You really going to listen to it?”, Chloe responded with her own question and got that smirk off of Maize that drove her mad. 

“Try my best”, Maize said, “Lucifer?”

“Oh who else?”, Chloe groaned, “Off on some ridiculous tangent about how his father is sending him signals about his destiny or something”. Maize snorted and shook her head,

“Couple centuries and you learn just to ignore it”, she said, and Chloe couldn't understand why they all - Lucifer, Maize and Amenadiel - had the same bizarre metaphors and turns of phrase. For a moment she wondered if they had all been part of the same group, and then her mind conjured up images of them roleplaying out in the forest like those Civil War reenactors, and she couldn’t stifle her laugh in time. Maize just looked at her like she’d grown an extra head.

“Nothing”, Chloe said, “Is it paranoia?”

“Delusions of grandeur”, Maize replied, “Nothing can happen without it being all about little Lucifer”.

“Tell me about it”, Chloe sighed and she closed her eyes, “is his father really all that bad? That manipulative that he would toy with his son like that?”

“Eh, where do you think the delusions of grandeur come from?”, Maize replied, “he’s done it before, probably to all his kids. Lucifer’s just the only one who called him out on it, got his backside booted all the way to hell for his troubles”.

Chloe opened one eye as she felt Maize’s hand slide a little further up her leg and raised her eyebrow, Maize smirked again and shrugged as she moved her hand back,

“Can’t blame a demon for trying”.

Chloe got up, and Maize protested,

“Oh come on, I was just playing”.

“It’s not that”, Chloe called as she grabbed the pack of beers from the fridge and brought them back to the table, “If I have to put up with yet another person who talks in these ridiculous coded metaphors, I need alcohol”.

Maize grabbed one of the cans, “Best idea you’ve had this week”.


End file.
